User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/MY ROBOT MASTERS
Accel Man (Speed-related) **Accel Man's main pattern is to zip around at high speed. The streaks he leaves indicates if he's going to jump or not; if it's red he's not jumping. If it's blue he'll jump over you and hope to trick you. If it's blue he will brake and do a powerful spin attack once next to you. After a few of those attacks, lines will appear, which indicates where he's going to speed to. You better be out of those lines as he prepares for a superfast charge attack. He might jump and throw his weapon, Roller Grenade, which will roll. Once he dashes into them, the grenades will start going all over the place. Later in the battle, he will activate his Speed Gear. Phase 2. ***Accel Man is faster and sometimes will fake his streaks. Sometimes when it's a red streak he will jump over you. Sometimes when it's a green streak he will jump, but not towards you, and continue speeding. Also, he can now zip around TWO times. His Roller Grenades get more faster and more 'splodey! And a new attack is to add ramps and speed, throwing Roller Grenades at you whenever he aligns with you. Sometimes he might launch himself towards you, ending up to the other side of where he is. **Weapon: Roller Grenade - A grenade which rolls along and explodes three times, each one of them getting weaker. Slide into them to launch them. Charge it up for BETTER grenades! *Girder Man (Construction-related) **Girder Man will attack by doing a Wild Swing-Ding attack with a girder. He will then throw the girder, which will shatter into multiple shards. Girder Man will then jump up and try and piledrive a girder into you, with rubble falling from the sky. Girder Man will sometimes throw a girder at you, which will become a breakable platform. Girder Man may use his weapon, Stick Girder, to try and pull you in and punch you hardly. He'll do the same thing if you get too close to him. PHASE 2! POWER GEAR! LATER IN THE BATTLE! ***Girder Man will now have bigger and harder girders, and send you into a skydive. He will be in the background to do his Wild Swing-Ding attack, and the girders will be directly sent flying towards you. To make up, the girders have BOMBS latched onto them, so they can explode sending BIG rubble. He will also do a harder-to-dodge piledrive to you, but it's slowed down so you can hit him. And if you get hit by his Stick Girder, he will either slam you against the wall or he will grab you and punch you, breaking the 4th wall. The grab & punch attack is only done when you're at 1/4 HP. **Weapon: Stick Girder - Latch onto your enemies and depending on how heavy they are pull them towards you or pull yourself towards them. Can also be used as a Thunder Claw-like weapon. CHARGE for a longer shot! Does not include punch, but enemies sure take damage from being pulled. Category:Blog posts